Entrenando con Sagitario entre otras cosas
by gemini in tauro
Summary: Después de revivir, a Aioros, lo que más le hubiera gustado haber hecho sería el pasar más tiempo con su hermano, sin embargo; al tiempo no se le mira atrás; en cambio, lo que si se le puede conceder es un alumno que de pura casualidad había sido abandonado cerca del santuario.
1. Epómenos

**Hola!, vengo con otra de mis historias ****aburridas ****, espero que les guste y que, si llegará la ocasión o algo así dejen dudas, comentarios sugerencias y, sí también quejas acerca de cualquier cosa así como ortografía etc…**

**Disclaimer: Saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación.**

**Sin más les dejo la historia ****que por cierto espero que no se duerman al leerla.**

**Aclaración principal: en este fic, por serias ****obvias**** razones Seiya no es el futuro caballero de Sagitario.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

-No creo que sea necesario haber comprado todos esos aperitivos, si apenas vamos a ser tú, tu hermano y yo – dijo Marin algo ida al ver como su novio ponía todas las compras realizadas por el mismo para la cena de esa noche.

-Marin – dijo este con relativa calma volteando a ver a su pareja – esta es la primera cena que tiene en el santuario conmigo desde que volvimos a vivir (si se le puede decir de algún modo), él siempre se venía a cenar el leo cuando era apenas un crio, pero desde que murió yo estuve con Shura un tiempo, él me enseñó a cocinar para no estar demasiado tiempo conmigo; así que, en resumen, desde que murió mi hermano tuve que aprender a crecer demasiado rápido; aun así también Shura fue como un hermano para mí, así que también él va a venir.

-Pero Aioria, creo que la memoria te empieza a fallar un poco; creo que deberías leer el código de comportamiento femenino antes de invitarlos a conocerme, ¿no crees? – la respuesta de ella lo tomó des precavido; era cierto y uno de los mejores argumento que se podría decir en sinónimo a "no quiero cenar contigo, tú hermano y su mejor amigo", ya que la regla de la máscara era una de las intachables en la lista –. Acaso no te habrás olvidado de ese insignificante punto, ¿oh sí?

-Creo que sí lo hice, Oops – fue lo que dijo para contradecir el argumento de la hermosa Águila que estaba en su cocina, con él –, pero no te preocupes, creo que la regla solo se valida en el caso de que todavía no se hayan visto el rostro, en cambio mis ojos han tenido la gracia y oportunidad de hacerlo, como en este momento.

Ese último comentario hizo que las mejillas de la amazona se tornaran de un vivo color carmín y este, en un momento de inspiración le robo un beso a los labios de la hermosa mujer que estaba en frente de él.

-Esa ley la he leído diecisiete veces en este año y no dice nada acerca de ninguna excepción respecto al uso o desuso en frente de los hombres, sin contar al ser amado – le respondió ella algo asimpática por el último comentario hecho por el leo, claro que eso no la molestaba, es solo que le recordaba ese "insignificante" detalle.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al cabo de una hora Aioros estaba en la parte más alejada del coliseo de las doce casas, lo que significaba que acababa de llegar de su misión al este de Italia. Estaba realizando una exhalación de cansancio cuando un pequeño pelirrojo llegó corriendo a tropezarlo.

-¡Kiki! – se oyó un grito a lo lejos, él, debió suponer era el anterior aprendiz de Aries, refiriéndose a Mu, así que, también pudo deducir que el chico pequeño de cabellos rojos que fue a estrellarse con él no era ni más ni menos que el siguiente aprendiz de Aries.

-¿Mu? – preguntó el sagitario al tiempo que ayudaba a levantarse al aprendiz de este, como por inercia al nombre apareció el mencionado con unos ropajes de combate, así supuso que estaban entrenando las habilidades del pequeño alumno de él, asintió torpemente y bajó la cabeza en signo de respeto.

-Aioros – dijo ya un poco salido del estado de no caber en sí mismo – cuanto tiempo, ¿no?

Este otro supo que no se le había quitado esa faceta tímida hacia sus otros compañeros que, sin embargo lograba expresar sus sentires y malestares con solo un par de palabras, así que se dirigió al niño que estaba a su lado.

-Kiki supongo, si he de equivocarme corrígeme – le dijo dulcemente al niño. Este algo sonrojado por el haberle hecho tropezar al mayor simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Lamento haberle hecho tropezar caballero – lamentó Kiki en una monótona y tímida voz – estaba entrenando con mi maestro y no le vi.

Frente a las palabras de pequeño, ambos santos se echaron a carcajada abierta, claro que el significado de esta para Mu en realidad significaba una sonrisa con una casi inaudible risita.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Kiki, como lo dijiste estabas entrenando con tu maestro, así que era inevitable que te estrellaras conmigo – le animó el mayor a que sonriera mostrándole un claro y grande ejemplo de una, así que el pelirrojo contagiado por la sonrisa que el griego profesaba hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es todo el entrenamiento de hoy Kiki, puedes retirarte a Aries o jugar con los demás aprendices – le indicó su maestro – pero nada de estar despierto después de las nueve y media, que tu entrenamiento inicia a las seis.

El más pequeño asintió y meditó un momento las palabras de su maestro para irse con una sonrisa más ancha hacía otros niños que entrenaban con cuatro caballeros dorados, cada uno con su respectico maestro dorado.

-Bienvenido al santuario de nuevo Aioros – le dijo el lemuriano después de un pacífico silencio –, es bueno que hayas vuelto, necesitamos que entrenes a un niño de signo sagitario.

-¿A cuál? – le preguntó al tiempo que subía las escasas escaleras que había de la entrada del coliseo al centro de este.

-Es un niño de nueve años que se encontró a las afueras del pueblo abandonado – le indicó su amigo – tuvo contacto con sus padres antes de que estos fueran cruelmente asesinados frente a sus ojos cuando cumplía su actual edad.

-¿Hace cuando sucedió eso? – le preguntó el ojiazul al Ariano que igual a él, empezaba a subir las escaleras a Aries.

-Trece días – le respondió tranquilamente este, como si hubiera planeado decirle eso desde hace ya varios días.

-Pobre niño – se lamentó para sí el griego – supongo que si se puede quedar conmigo en sagitario si será mi aprendiz, ¿en qué lugar se hospeda actualmente?

-En Aries, conmigo y Kiki – se apresuró a indicar el lemuriano.

-¿Y a Kiki no le molesta? – dijo sabido de que en realidad ese no hubiera sido un problema de grandes rasgos.

-No. De hecho él fue el que insistió que el niño se quedara en Aries, me suplicó por dos horas y tuve que hablar con el patriarca – respondió su compañero metiéndose en una ensoñación que hizo que cerrara los ojos y una sonrisa se asomara a su cara.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre? – finalizó el griego.

-Epómenos* - concordó Mu.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al llegar al templo en cuestión encontraron a un niño de piel albina, cabellos rojos y ojos verdes esperándolos en la sala que había en el área privada de Aries.

-Señor Mu – dijo este algo avergonzado de que lo hallasen sentado en la sala.

-Epómenos – le dijo este con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – él es Aioros de Sagitario, es el caballero que entregó su vida para salvar a Athena hace trece años y fue revivido hasta hace poco; él es quien será tu nuevo maestro.

El niño estaba que no cabía en sí mismo del asombro, el señor Mu le había hablado de este santo los tres días primeros que hizo entrenamiento, pero al descubrir que era mala idea entrenar con él dado que no poseía habilidades psicoquinéticas, entreno un par de horas con el santo de géminis.

-Es un gusto conocerle. Maestro – aseguró el niño con una reverencia hacía el sagitario lo que no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa a este.

-Mutuamente Epómenos – giró la cabeza para dirigirse está vez a Mu – en una hora aproximada estaré con el patriarca para darle mi informe y pedirle de favor si me deja ser maestro de él.

-Me parce una buena idea – secundó este – en estos momentos están entrenando Aldebarán, Saga, Milo y Ángelo a sus pupilos, Epómenos en el tiempo que tú no estuviste fue entrenado por Kanon pero solo la mitad del tiempo ya que no lleva ni dos semanas en el santuario. Solo le enseñó lo básico del cosmo.

-Con eso me parece suficiente, espero poder verte al rato Epómenos – para ser sinceros, él veía esa oportunidad de entrenar al niño como el tiempo perdido que no tuvo con Aioria.

-A mí también señor Aioros – dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al cabo de cinco minutos de ardua discusión con el patriarca acerca del niño, este le dejó entrenarlo para ser el caballero de Sagitario.

Cuando caminaba de regreso se encontró con que su hermano iba de ida a hablar con el mismo y de invitarlo a cenar y de presentarle a alguien.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó el mayor expectante de la respuesta de su hermano - ¿es tu novia?

Y no es más que obvio decir que el león dorado se sonrojó ante semejante comentario de su hermano pero no por eso dudó al asentir con la cabeza y seguir hablando.

-Es Marin, ella y yo…prácticamente desde que volvimos a la vida gracias a Athena, le expliqué acerca de mis sentimientos a ella y, al parecer sentía lo mismo por mi – explicó – quise hacer una cena pero, ella dijo que la ley de la máscara sería un enorme problema así que le pediré al patriarca si puede exentarla a ella de usarla.

-Me parece una idea muy práctica. Bueno, si al patriarca le parece la propuesta, pues voy con ustedes y si no… espero que sea una cena romántica – dijo el mayor ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¡Hermano! – le dijo el otro en una especie de puchero.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ok, espero que les guste, ya que mi gracioso cerebro no quiso aportar nada más que eso por el momento ****(****por no decir que está amoratado… abucheado y bulleado).**

***** **επόμενος(Epómenos): ****quise poner un nombre con un verdadero significado, en este caso es uno en griego y quiere decir SIGUIENTE o EL SIGUIENTE, haciendo referencias a que es el siguiente caballero de Sagitario.** **Por el momento no tengo más que decir así que me despido lo mejor que puedo**

**Hugs**

**Gemini in tauro.**


	2. Shura

**Hola!, vengo con el capítulo dos de mi aburrida historia, espero que les guste. **

**Leri: Gracias por comentar, haré todo lo probable por meter tus sugerencias en este capítulo.**

**Ahora dejo la historia par que se pueda leer.**

**. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En la noche, la arquitectura de Leo se veía más macabra pero, a la vez la hacía más misteriosa, atractiva y hermosa. Como si ser misteriosa, macabra y atractiva fueran lo suficiente como para describirla.

Aioros caminaba solitario hacia Escorpio hasta que una voz familiar le detuvo.

-¡Aioros, espera! – oyó que le gritaba Shura no tan lejos de él, como veinte metros a lo mucho de distancia.

-Shura – dijo con alegría – que oportuno verte, ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ellos lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación a un volumen normalmente decente y no alarmar a los custodios de los templos cercanos.

-Bien – respondió apenado de verse frente a su mejor amigo y acobardarse al momento de que este le saludara, ¡es que la culpa era demasiada!

Un silencio sepulcral se acomodó entre ellos dos, Aioros esperaba que su amigo tomara la palabra y no era muy diferente el sentimiento que traspasaba el otro, solo que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, así que el griego rompió el silencio.

-Y… ¿qué querías decirme? – dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa que sacó al español del trance en el que se había sumergido en el silencio.

-Yo… - suspiró fastidiado de haber tardado tanto en hablar mínimo eso – lo siento, sabes a que me refiero, ¿no? – el otro asintió – ¿sin rencores?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Shura, pensabas que Saga era el Patriarca, lo que hiciste demostró lealtad pura hacía tu diosa, dime.

-Pero no creí en tu inocencia, debí haber confiado en ti en primer lugar, eso no hacen los buenos amigos – respondió apenado.

El castaño sopeso un poco las palabras de su amigo para finamente contestar: - mira, si no lo quieres tomar de la primera forma, tómalo como esto: Deserté como caballero, el castigo era la muerte, y tú más que nadie sabes eso, así que bien, nadie merece condenarse por ese caso. Lo pasado al pasado y el presente es este, hay que vivir en este tiempo.

Al español le sorprendía la bondad del Sagitario a pesar de lo que le había hecho, pero su honor no le permitió derramar alguna lágrima. Así que simplemente hizo el esbozo de una sombra de sonrisa.

-Ya volvió el antiguo Shura, así me gusta que te veas, sin importar que me hayas hecho no dejes de sonreír – le dijo en tono burlón, y al otro no le quedó de otra que asentir - ¿vienes conmigo a cenar a Leo?

-De hecho iba camino para allá.

-Pues podemos ir juntos – propuso inocentemente Aioros a lo que su amigo respondió con otra de esas sonrisas que nunca se le veían; quizá sea por la culpa de haber matado a su mejor amigo.

En todo el camino no dijeron ninguna otra palabra, ya que en momentos como esos, serían de más; sabían que era mejor mantener el silencio… que era una clase de redención.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Aioria estaba ya demasiado inquieto como para no demostrar lo ansioso que estaba para que viniesen sus "hermano y el mejor amigo de su hermano" para poder cenar con él y Marin, ya que ya había resuelto el asunto de la máscara; en tiempo oportuno.

-Ni siquiera los niños están así de inquietos como tú a la hora de que están emocionados por algo – le dijo su novia con un antifaz de media cara que, estaba hecho del mismo material que el de las máscaras. Para su suerte, pudo hacerle uno a tiempo ese mismo día. Así ella no estaría tan nerviosa a la hora de cenar en frente de caballeros (literalmente hablando).

-No es solo eso Marin – le replicó este ya dejándose de mover y sentándose al lado de su novia y estamparle un beso en la boca, la cual no estaba cubierta por dicho antifaz, para deleite del Leo.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? – dijo la voz de Aioros presentándose de llano, dejándolos a los dos pálidos; como a dos niños encontrados haciendo alguna travesura. Aioria, al ver a su hermano, pudo notar que venía al lado de Shura – porque si quieren podemos venir luego – increpó con una gran sonrisa burlona plasmada en la cara – ven Shura – le dijo a su compañero el cual le miró extrañado – no nos gustaría arruinarle el momento a los tortolitos.

-No, no te preocupes hermano – acaparó el leonino algo molesto de la actitud burlona de su hermano – no será necesario que se vayan, sí apenas íbamos a ir a recibirlos – repitió mirando a la Aquila que en ese momento; al no llevar una máscara de cara completa, se le podía notar un poco del sonroje que le daba por aparecer cada cuando que se sentía azorada al haber sido descubierta espiando al Leo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al cabo de un rato ya estaban todos en el comedor cenando los "pocos" aperitivos que había en la mesa/comedor.

-¿A quién de ustedes dos se le ocurrió la idea de usar un antifaz para que ella pudiera cenar con nosotros? – Preguntó Shura -; porque, según tu cosmos – dijo señalando a Marin – sé que eres la amazona de Aquila.

-A mí – admitió apenado el Leo – ella me dijo que la regla de la máscara le evitaba cenar en frente de ustedes…

-En efecto - interrumpió Aioros.

-Como sea – acotó el leonino ofendido por la interrupción de su hermano – así que fui con el hombre que hace las máscaras para las amazonas y le pedí que hiciera este antifaz – finalizó señalando el ya sonrojado rostro de su novia, ahora algo expuesto ya que era en realidad "media máscara."

-Pues fue la mejor idea que se te haya ocurrido en años Aioria – le felicitó Shura, su hermano también secundó esa idea con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Quieren más? – preguntó Aioria señalando sus platos.

-No gracias Aioria, estamos que reventamos – se apresuró a decir Shura por temor a que le sirvieran otra porción.

-A mí me gustaría que me dieras otra porción para llevarle a mi pupilo – Acotó Aioros sin escrúpulos, al ver que todos se le quedaron boquiabiertos dijo – me llegó un pupilo nuevo ya que es del signo de sagitario.

-¿Es Seiya? – quiso saber la amazona.

-No – respondió Aioros – su nombre es Epómenos, fue huérfano hace un poco más de trece días hasta donde Mu me dijo…

-Ah, entiendo, es el niño que entrenaba Kanon – aseguró Marin ahora satisfecha de las respuestas que recibía.

-Exacto – secundó Aioros agradecido de que mínimo alguien supiera de quien estaba hablando – Bueno, si no les importa, tengo que regresar con él, le tengo que ayudar a acomodarse en su habitación.

-Aquí tienes hermano – le dijo dándole un recipiente con algo de comida que ni bien tocaron.

-Que pasen buena noche – dijo Aioros a todos y casi se iba cuando Shura acotó que él también se iba.

-Mañana me entregarán a unos niños que quieren ser mis aprendices así que me tengo que levantar temprano.

Ambos se despidieron de los otros dos y, para ser empáticos con Aioria, diría que sentía muchos celos de Epómenos…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En un rato aproximado de veinte minutos ya estaban en las escalinatas de Sagitario, para su buena suerte, no tuvieron que verse con ningún otro guardián despierto (Shaka es una excepción pero bien no quiso detener su meditación para protocolos con sus compañeros de armas); así que ya sin darse cuenta estaban a medio templo de Sagitario y encontraron en la parte de los aposentos privados, siendo precisos en la "sala" al niño dormido en un sillón color caqui de tres piezas.

-Bueno Shura – le dijo Aioros a su mejor amigo – espero que pases una noche tranquila.

-¿Aioros? – preguntó el español con duda en todas y cada una de las letras de este.

-¿Hmm…? – inquirió este, invitando a su compañero de armas a que continuase la frase.

-Mira yo… - no pudo resistirse más y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Un beso tímido que ni bien le había metido la lengua en su boca pero suficiente para hacerle comprender los sentimientos que albergaba por el castaño.  
El otro ni bien se enteró de cuando Shura le soltó pero se quedó con ganas de algo más que un simple roce.

-Buenas noches Aioros – mencionó el pelinegro antes de desaparecer en las escaleras superiores al noveno templo.

Eso fue suficiente para despertar al pequeño rubio, pero ni se inmutó al oír todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A las cuatro de la mañana Aioros estaba con insomnio, pensando y removiéndose en su cama a lo largo de la hora; buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir al menos una maldita hora.

Inmediatamente después de poner al cuerpo durmiente del niño en el cuarto de invitados se había ido al suyo a prepararse con su pijama y alistarse para dormir no había podido conciliar el sueño por culpa del español que se había prendido a su mente como un broche.

-Shura… - susurró más para la almohada que para sí; aunque bueno, mañana será otro día.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Con Shura no era tan distinto que con Aioros, solo que se lamentaba el haberlo hecho.

"¿Y si arruiné nuestra amistad?" se decía mentalmente, "No. Estoy seguro de que por una nimiedad como lo que hice perdiera su amistad"; se repetía para conciliar el sueño, más Morfeo parecía bien, o no interesarse en él, o que como castigo de lo que le hizo a sus "oneiros" el anterior santo de capricornio, dejarle sin poder cerrar sus ojos. Y eso era una pesada tortura, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A la mañana siguiente ambos; Aioros y Shura lucían unas ojeras fabulosas que, ni bien daban un paso que empezaban a sufrir los efectos de una mala noche.

Aioros encontró a Epómenos en la sala, mirando hacia el vacío, esperándolo.

-Buenos días – saludó Aioros para aligerar el ambiente, eso pareció sacar al pequeño de su trance.

-¿Ehhh…?, buenos – acotó pensativo.

-¿Estas bien?, por tu expresión pareciera que dormiste incómodo – le dijo el mayor.

-Estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla, nada que no haya sufrido antes.

Esa actitud del niño sorprendió al griego pero pensar en lo que le haya pasado semanas antes (ver a alguien asesinar a tus padres en frente de tus ojos) no se le podía juzgar de berrinchudo, simplemente se le podía decir que…

-¿Quieres iniciar tu entrenamiento de caballero el día de hoy? – preguntó con una sonrisa que siempre hacía a la hora de cambiar de tema.

-Ya había iniciado mi entrenamiento con el caballero menor de géminis, pero podemos iniciar con el entrenamiento físico – apuntó el pequeño como si nada fuera de lo común, como si dijese "ayer inicié a aprender a sumar, hoy podemos hacer sumas de tres cifras y no se me dificultan."

-Como quieras – dijo Aioros, si bien estaba sorprendido por la actitud del menor, lo demostró en absoluto – si quieres podemos entrenar como solía hacerlo con mi hermano cuando era pequeño.

-¿El santo de leo? – dijo el niño sorprendido.

-Sí, tal vez parezca algo duro el entrenamiento pero es más útil de lo que crees.

-¿Enserio me entrenará como al santo de leo? – en la voz del niño había emoción, estaba que no se la creía.

-Sí, te convertirás en un santo dorado, no en cualquier caballero, así que te entrenaré como a uno – le indicó Aioros al pequeño que cada vez se emocionaba más y más.

-¿Caballero dorado? – preguntó entre confundido y emocionado.

-Así es, las reglas que impuso el patriarca para que yo te entrenará serían que, bien fueses el santo de Sagitario, en otro caso te podría entrenar otra persona y sales como caballero de Plata o Bronce; no digo que ser un caballero de cualquier otro rango sea algo malo, si no me crees, los caballeros más allegados a Athena son de bronce, y son caballeros legendarios – continuó orgulloso de esos caballeros, en cómo había llegado la lealtad de esos caballeros para poder proteger a su diosa hasta el Hades, literalmente hablando.

-¿Caballeros legendarios? – tal parecía que el chico no había entrenado lo suficiente como para saber acerca de todos los caballeros que existían en esos momentos.

-Mira, se supone que hay tres categorías de caballeros: Oro, Plata y Bronce – se detuvo para poder ver la reacción del pequeño y notó que el otro asentía en señal de que comprendía – y se supone que los caballeros de Oro son los más poderosos entre todos los caballeros; más la fuerza física no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de tener cosmo fuerte. El poder del cosmo a veces depende de la fuerza de voluntad de la persona; ya sea fuerte, su cosmo es casi invencible; en cambio si su fuerza de voluntad es demasiado pequeña como para seguir, no valdría la pena entrenar a esa persona para que sea un caballero y menos en Grecia, ya que aquí los entrenamientos son demasiado fuertes como para que los puedan superar gente sin fuerza de voluntad – explicando, dio una pausa para poder continuar –; en cambio, hay caballeros que tienen una fuerza de voluntad irrefutable, en este caso; cinco caballeros de bronce, que salvaron a Athena en diferentes ocasiones – intentando poner un ejemplo le dijo – recuerdas inundaciones y un eclipse solar - le dijo con parsimonia, el claro que no había estado presente pero sus compañeros de armas le habían hablado de estos.

-Sí.

-Estos fueron provocados por Dioses que querían apoderarse de la tierra, en esos casos, Poseidón y Hades. En esas dos ocasiones los caballeros de Bronce salvaron a Athena; aunque en la guerra santa contra Hades Athena se tuvo que sacrificar para poder revivir la armadura mitológica de Athena. Los caballeros de Bronce, aunque les habían dado estrictamente hablando la orden de no pelear en esta batalla, a ellos por su terquedad se les había encargado el entregarle a Athena su armadura para poder enfrentarse a Hades, como sus armaduras se habían bañado en la sangre de ella, se podían transformar en Divinas, lo que los dejaba pasar al Elíseos y pelear junto a nuestra Diosa; uno de ellos fue el contenedor temporal de Hades y otro logró golpearlo; ese fue el caballero de Pegaso; ahora, esos caballeros son leyendas entre las tres Órdenes de caballeros ya que fueron los que acompañaron a nuestra Diosa en todas y cada una de las batallas – finalizó Aioros esperando que fuese suficiente para que el pequeño lograse pasar los entrenamientos como caballero.

-¿Y usted cree que podré llegar a ser tan fuerte como ellos? – preguntó Epómenos inseguro de si en verdad podría lograr mínimo partir una roca en dos.

-Eso dependerá de tu fuerza de voluntad, como lo que me dijiste hace rato; aceptabas la muerte de tus padres y nombraste que tenías pesadillas como si no fuesen nada de qué preocuparse…

-Eso es porque siempre viví entre pesadillas, mis padres intentaron todo por ayudarme a erradicarlas pero no pudieron hacer nada más que dormir conmigo; en cambio lo de su muerte no es algo que deba darle demasiados rodeos, sé que ellos intentaron protegerme así que no debo manchar su memoria lamentándome su muerte al menos una vez al día; el señor Mu fue el que me salvó de ser asesinado por ese hombre malo, por eso quería convertirme en caballero, para que no se repita mi historia.

Esas palabras terminaron de convencer al castaño para que se asegurara que ese niño nació bajo las estrellas guardianas de Sagitario y que le tocase dicha constelación protectora.

-Eres muy maduro para tu edad, eso demuestra que bien podrás asimilar los entrenamientos.

-¿Enserio lo cree?

-No solo dependerá de que yo lo crea o no, también depende de ti mismo Epómenos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Eso es todo lo que pude hacer por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, también espero que no la consideren aburrida como para no leerla (ya que hasta yo la puedo tachar de aburrida y… aburrirme)**

**Hugs**

**Gemini in tauro**


End file.
